Just a little Christmas belleshipping story
by Appelsientje
Summary: Belleshipping (Drew x Dawn). The seventeen-year-old Drew suffers from a depression, caused by his childhood. Things might change on a lonely Christmas eve...
1. Chapter 1

Just a little story I thought about on a boring Christmas eve.

Merry Christmas everyone! :D & don't forget to tell me what you think :)

* * *

___Little Christmas belleshipping story_

_Sigh._

The seventeen-year-old boy walked down the street. He had gotten a bit taller, he looked way more manly and his green hair got out of his face, but his emerald eyes still shimmered like the old times. He looked at all the Christmas decorations and happy people and regretted the fact he didn't stay in bed all day.

_I wish I was one of them… One of the lucky people who have this gift to be able to be happy. I can't. It's impossible. I'm all on my own… Such a arrogant, ugly and asocial guy like me isn't interesting to anyone._

This boy was obviously not happy with its life. It all began with his parents. His mother suffered from a severe depression and his dad was just a very frustrated and numb man. They were good people, but they absolutely didn't know how to raise a child. There was no emotional bound between Drew and his parents. They just gave him food, drinks, games, money, everything he needed, but they didn't gave him happiness. They didn't teach him how to live happily. There was never laughter, never a little joke, never a fun party, never friends coming over. It was just one big depressed place where crying and screaming was the usual thing.

As a little kid, Drew managed to handle it well. Kids have this huge amount of happiness in them and back then he wasn't smart enough to understand that his situation wasn't normal. When he got to his teenage years, he liked to have a lot of fangirls. Thinking of it, he might just needed more attention because he didn't get any at home. Meanwhile he got arrogant, which wasn't surprising because he copied the example of his frustrated and numb dad, without even knowing it. At this point Pokémon was a great passion of his. He wanted to beat everyone and he ended up being a very clever coordinator. On his Pokémon journey he was always alone. He tried to just be the best and wasn't really interested in most of the other people, but maybe, deep inside, he would have liked to have some real friends. But he didn't know how to make any. His family never taught him how to be sociable. He was so used to be on his own and be arrogant that he never managed to make some real friends. He just couldn't.

When Drew hit puberty, he lost all his life spirit. With no friends he began to feel really lonely and he couldn't see the point of Pokémon coordinating anymore. He trained them, made nice performances, won contests, got a price or some money, but did it make him happy? No. Not at all. He also lost his interest in girls. All these fangirls were just dumb girls who only wanted him for his looks and charming personality, but when he really tried to talk to them in a friendly way and told them what he really felt, they disappeared. After a while he gave up and he was a prisoner of a world on his own. A smile on his face got really rare and most of the time he was just in his room lying in his bed or playing videogames he didn't even like. He wasn't able to be happy anymore, the feeling just didn't come back and he thought there was no point of living anymore. While thinking about his life, Drew had to hold back tears while walking on the Christmas market.

_Seeing everyone being happy, laughing and hugging makes me want to puke. Why in the world was I so stupid to believe 'fresh air' would make me feel better… It didn't, that's why I never left my room… Anyways, I hope this Christmas day ends soon. Well… It doesn't really matter actually. Tomorrow I will get back to my usual useless activities of every day. I hate this life. Oh no… Don't start to tear again… You're a guy, Drew! Sigh._

*BAMMM*

'Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!'

Drew found himself on the ground and saw a hand reaching his shoulder. Confused about what had just happened, he looked up and his emerald eyes met a pair of crystal blue ones.

'Are you okay?' A soft girly voice asked.

'Um…Yeah.' He replied softly after he had stared at her eyes for a time that seemed ages.  
_Ugh. Again one of these chicken girls who don't look where they're going. _

'Let me help you' the soft voice said again.

_Mmm… She has beautiful eyes though. Too bad, she must find me an idiot already, being completely confused and staring at her just because she bumped in to me…_

Drew looked up and saw a hand reaching him. Hesitatingly he accepted her hand and she pulled him back on his feet. In the meantime he looked at her and saw a pair of worried eyes looking at him. The girl had long blue hair and she wore a cute beret , winter coat and scarf to protect herself from the cold temperatures.

_She's cute… Damn, I'm making a fool of myself here. I should get out of here right now._

'Thanks…' Drew murmured ashamed when he was about to turn around, but the soft hand stopped him by holding his shoulder. She made a step forward and looked deep into his eyes again.

'Are you sure you're okay?' she asked again, worried.

'Yeah, why?' Drew replied, confused about the strange behavior of this girl.

'Because you're crying…'


	2. Chapter 2

_Little Christmas belleshipping story - Chapter 2_

'Because you're crying…'

_Damnit. _

'No I'm not.' Drew quickly said as he felt deeply ashamed and sighed while he removed some tears with his sweater.

'Wait!'

Drew turned around, slightly annoyed since the girl didn't let him leave. He tried not to face her so she wouldn't see his reddened eyes as well as the tear drops in the corners of his eyes, waiting to jump down his face.

'Are you sure I haven't hurt you?' the blue haired girl looked at Drew with her eyes full of worry.

Drew quietly nodded and attempted to slowly walk away from this girl again.

'But…What's wrong then?' she asked as she followed him.  
_  
Sigh. I guess she won't let me go until I tell her…_

'I just feel sad,' he replied softly. He looked into her eyes and somehow he felt comfortable doing so. She didn't seem to make fun of him, she just had a lot of compassion and was ready to listen to every word he said very attentively.

'Oh… How come? No one should be sad on Christmas eve!' she answered.

_Ugh what? That's so unrealistic._

'There's just nothing to be happy about', that seemed the best thing to say. It was a long time ago that someone was actually concerned about him, it felt weird…

'Won't you have a Christmas party tonight or something?' she asked curiously.

'Nah, my parents didn't really plan anything tonight,' he said.

'And your friends?'

_Friends… Those things I don't have because no one likes me…  
_  
'I don't have any…,' Drew said as he sighed. He felt a huge wave of shame and low self-esteem hit him and instantly looked at the ground.

_Great. She must think there's something really wrong with me now. Every teenager has friends, even the most weird ones…  
_  
'Why don't we hang around together?' the girl smiled.

_What? Huh? Why in the world would she want that?  
_

'Um uh… I don't know… You don't have to do that because you bumped in to me.' He replied, surprised.

'I just don't want you to be sad and alone, so… Why not?' she smiled again. She looked at Drew curiously and full enthusiasm.

'Um…' before he could even think about the unexpected offer, the blunette grabbed Drew's arm and pulled him towards the Christmas market.

* * *

"Let's get some hot chocolate', the blue-haired girl smiled as she pulled Drew towards a little café decorated with a lot of Christmas lights.

Drew was still puzzled about what was happening and decided to just follow this girl. When he looked around, he saw a lot of people looking at them and smiling at him. When he looked at this girl, she just happened to turn around and smiled at him again. Her blue eyes sparkled and her hair danced on the rhythm of her steps.

_These people must think this girl is my girlfriend…_

While looking at her, Drew felt his cheeks warming up. To his own astonishment, he realized he was actually blushing.  
Just because of a girl he didn't even knew the name of.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys :D leave a review if you liked it :)


	3. Chapter 3

'Hmm! This chocolate is delicious!' the blue haired girl exclaimed happily.

Drew softly nodded. He really had no idea what to say. They were sitting in an overfull chalet-style café and the girl had ordered two hot chocolates. They had trouble finding a place inside, but they eventually found a little place just enough for two people to sit. Their bodies touched, making Drew feel very strange but comfortable at the same time.

_I should say something. When the heck did this get so hard? Talking to girls used to be a piece of cake…_

'Um… What's your name?' Drew asked curiously.  
'I'm Dawn, you?' she smiled as she sipped again from her hot chocolate.  
'Drew.' As he said that, Dawn suddenly jumped up, spilling some hot chocolate on the ground.  
'Really? Are you that great coordinator from some years ago?'  
'I guess I am', Drew grinned amused.  
'That's awesome! You looked so familiar but I didn't realize,' Dawn said as she sat down again.  
'I thought everyone had forgotten about me', Drew laughed.

After this, Drew and Dawn talked about coordinating and 'the old times'. Drew slowly felt more comfortable and confident as Dawn started to really like this guy. In the first place she didn't want anyone to be alone during Christmas eve, but this guy started to turn out like a really kind and special one.

'You looked very confident back then, now you're more the opposite...?' she suddenly asked.  
'Um… Well, I don't really think there is anything great of awesome about me anymore, so yeah.'  
'What? How could you think that? ', Dawn was surprised by his statement. Drew stayed quiet and his smile vanished as he thought back about his own displeasing life.

'I really don't get it, Drew. You are such a gentle and pleasant boy, and you're an incredible coordinator… There's really no reason to think bad about yourself', Dawn continued as she looked deep into Drew's eyes to assure him she really meant it.

_She might be right… Maybe I'm not that bad._

Drew slowly nodded and since he didn't know what to say now, he just kept staring at her eyes. It just all felt so right and comfortable. He just knew this girl for maybe thirty minutes, but it felt like the emptiness in his life was being filled up.

_This girl is pretty amazing. And...cute. Her face is so close right now, maybe we could… What? Drew, really, what are you thinking? No, don't blush, Drew. Stop it right now!_

'You have a chocolate mustache', Dawn suddenly grinned, still looking into his eyes.

'Oh', Drew smiled as his finger tried to find the exact location of the chocolate.

'Let me fix that for you', the blunette laughed as she took a napkin and gently took the chocolate off his face.

Drew at the other hand felt his cheeks reddening more and more as her beautiful blue eyes kept looking into his, coming closer and closer. Afterwards she silently put the tissue away, slowly came closer to Drew and softly kissed his nose. The green haired boy's heart suddenly made a triple jump as an incredible wave of happiness rushed through his body.

Dawn shyly smiled as her cheeks became as red as Drew's. A silence fell. It was a comfortable silence though, since both coordinators where gazing deeply in each other's eyes, smiling and enjoying the wonderful moment they were having together.

_At the end, there's still hope in this world. _

* * *

Is the end? For me, yes. It doesn't always have to end with a kiss, right?  
I could continue, if you guys really really really want it. But for now this is the end and I'm happy with it :)

As always, thanks for reading & leave a review (you get on my 'awesome people' list if you do so :D) and tell me wathever is on your mind :D 


End file.
